


Back Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has missed out on a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

When he walks in through the door, it is as though nothing had changed. Oh, a few years have passed, and Dori's brown hair has turned silver, but other than that, nothing has changed. There are still ugly decorations covering the walls, stuff that his older brother just simply refuses to throw out. Really, do they need that old painting of their great, great, great grandfather Weori? As if that ugly thing would actually give Ori artistic inspiration. There is still the smell of meat in the air, with the scent of the same herbs as ever used as seasoning. Oh, his brother can call himself cultured, but Nori has been everywhere, and he has had his own tastes of the finer things. At least what he can manage to get away with.

Ori is still sitting by the fire, using the dim light to draw something. When Nori sneaks up behind him to see what it is, he sees it is the same dog. Years ago he had complained that there was a little black dog that he could just not draw. Well, the dog looks wonderful now.

He grabs the boy on the shoulders, making him nearly jump a foot in the air, even if he is on his knees. His cry of fear alerts Dori that he is in there; if he did not reveal himself, how long would it have taken the two to realize that he was there? Well, that is a question, and a prank, for another time.

The cry of fear suddenly turns into a cry of delight as Ori wraps his arms around his older brother's waist. "Nori, you came back!"

Nori pats his back. "Now why would I not? I got you some presents."

"Hello, Nori." Dori stands at the door, an eyebrow raised. His expression certainly has not changed over the years.

"Hello, brother. I have quite a bit to tell you." He pulls a sack of money from his pocket and throws it to him. "Catch!" He snickers as his brother drops it, spilling coins onto the floor. "You still have not caught onto that."

His brother grumbles something and begins to pick up the coins. Oh, he can frown on Nori's job all he pleases, but he likes the money. Besides, seeing him have to pick all these up is worth it.

"I got you a present too."

"You will not be throwing it at me, will you?"

"Do not worry; I promise that I did not get you a rock."

"Oh yes, that alleviates all my fears." He finishes picking up the coins and stands up. "Are you leaving soon or will you at least have the courtesy to stay for dinner?"

"Why would I not stay for dinner? You make only the greatest meals." He smirks.

Dori wrinkles his nose. "Ori likes my food!"

"When will the grub be ready?" Nori pats his stomach. "I am famished from my travels and need only the finest meal."

"It will be ready in a few minutes."

"I got in at a good time."

Ori is looking down at his drawing again.

"Hey, before I give you some things, can I see that?"

Ori nods, and holds up his papers. The drawing is certainly realistic, to the point where he has drawn every bit of fur on the dog. To be honest, Nori would be surprised if the damn thing is still alive, but Nori keeps the thought to himself.

"That is wonderful."

"Thank you." He grins.

Nori goes back to the window he sneaked in through, closes it to not let in too much cold air, and then takes his sack of things inside the living room. This was an unusually long absence, and he has a lot to make up for. He pulls out a few boxes, separating which is for which. Nori did not lied when he said that he did not get his brother a rock.

What could be the beginning of a genuine smile crosses Dori's face when he sees what Nori got him. Later, when he is out of sight, he is sure that his brother will admire it more. They are to his taste.

Ori is nearly red in the face with his excitement. He holds up his new sketchbook with pride. How long will it take before every inch is covered in drawings? He can only hope that it is not full of that dog.

"That is not all," Nori says. He quickly goes back and grabs Ori's last present. He has saved the best for last.

Ori's eyes nearly pop out of his head when Nori shows him his training sword. It is about time that he actually learned to fight with one. That childish slingshot he owns cannot defend him from all dangers. He pulls it from Nori's hands himself.

"Ori, no!" Dori yells.

"Sock it," Nori says. "The boy can-"

He never gets to finish his sentence. Ori positions his arm to hold the sword high, and his arm cleanly rips. His face changes into a look of horror, and he screams. Nori can only stand in shock as the sword hits the floor and Dori rushes over to him and holds his arm in place. Half of what is coming out of his arm looks like blood, and the other looks like what they stuff dolls with.

Ori pulls something out his pocket, what looks like a very thick thread, and Nori's older brother gets to work. He puts the stuffing back in his arm and sews him back together. Nori makes no comment, asks no questions, and they offer none. As soon as it is over, Ori clutches his arm and cries, and Dori rubs his back.

"Everything will be fine," he says. "That was just another incident. But it is over now. You will just have to be a bit more careful next time, and I trust you."

Nori does not bring it up during dinner. He does, however, compliment Dori on making a good meal for once.

The next time he visits, he has been gone even longer. He has a number of gifts brought with him, these ones chosen to not cause any accidents. When Nori finally questioned his brother on it, Dori had simply muttered something about orc raids, being hard to save, and having to be careful. Nori had to piece things together himself.

Back home, nothing has changed. Dori is making dinner. Ori is drawing.

This time, Nori does not surprise him.

"You came back!"

"I promised that I would." He gently squeezes him. One accident with a little too hard of a squeeze made him realize just how soft his little brother really was. "I got you something."

As he goes to collect the presents, he leans forward next to his brother's ear. "He's got a stitch loose at the back of his neck," he says. "Do you want to fix it now or after I give my gifts? The boy can be patient."


End file.
